The Premiere
by Crimelover11
Summary: Castle wants to ask Kate to accompany her to the premiere of Naked Heat, but she won't let him :
1. Chapter 1

It was the start of what looked like it was going to be a sunny Monday morning and Castle had gotten up to check his mail. He was browsing through them when one particular letter caught his eye, he opened it up and smiled to himself. It was for the release of his latest novel turned movie Heat Wave and he knew exactly who he had wanted to walk down the red carpet with. No other than Detective Kate Beckett, inspiration, best friend and what he had hoped one day his girlfriend. But he knew that they were a long way to becoming that.

Alexis came down the stairs ready for school and sat down at the breakfast bar grabbing some cereal and fruit. "Hey dad anything interesting come today?" She asked popping a grape in her mouth.

"Oh you know the usual, a couple of events wanting me…a few things for you grandmother. Oh and my invitation for the premiere of Heat Wave." He grinned.

"Oh cool, when's it come out?"

"In a couple of weeks."

"So who you taking?" She grinned.

"Oh I don't know, I might take you if you're lucky." He winked at her.

"Wow I feel privileged dad, but I think I'm busy that night." She said with a little laugh. She knew who he was going to ask and this was just for play.

"Too busy to attend your own father's premiere of his best seller." He put a hand on his chest. "I'm hurt Alexis."

"You'll get over it dad, you usually do." She smiled at him.

"Well then I guess that means I'll have to take your grandmother with me."

"Take me where darling?" Martha asked while coming down the stairs.

"Oh to the premiere of Heat Wave in a couple of weeks."

"Well I'd let you take me, but Chet is taking me."

Castle sighed. "Well then who am I going to ask."

"I have an idea." Alexis grinned.

"Oh really who?"

"I'm sure a certain detective who was the inspiration for all of this would be welcome to be taken."

"Oh I'm sure Kate is to busy to accompany me to a movie."

"But dad this isn't just any movie." She laughed. "It's YOUR movie." She said emphasizing the word.

"You're right I'll ask her later." Castle then turned to look at his mother. "How exactly has Chet got tickets to the premiere of Naked Heat?"

"It's not what you know kiddo. It's who you know." She winked at him and then made her way to the fridge to find what she could make for breakfast.

"But Chet doesn't know anyone." Castle looked confused. "Does he?"

Alexis laughed at her dad it wasn't often he was confused. She cleared her bowls away and made her way over to her dad. "Okay dad I'm off to school now so have a good day."

"You to Pumpkin." He said giving her a hug and a kiss on her head. "See you tonight."

"You will." She smiled. "And let me know how it goes on with Kate." She then walked out of the loft leaving Castle and his mother.

"Well I'm off mother busy day ahead you know what it's like."

Martha gave out a small laugh and nodded. "Okay kiddo. See you tonight."

* * *

Castle walked into his usual coffee shop and smiled as the freshly brewed coffee hit him.

"Ahh smells lovely as always." He smiled.

"Good morning usual order?" Lucy noticed him and smiled. He had been a regular for quite sometime ordering the same every time.

"Yes please Lucy."

She got the 2 cups and went to work. Castle looked around and saw a woman looking at him and she smiled. She stood up and walked to him.

"Hi." She said nervously.

"Hello." He replied in good manner.

"I was just wondering whether you would…" She looked away as she blushed. "Would you sign my book?"

Castle grinned. "Sure."

She held out the book to him and he looked at her. "Who am I making it out to?"

"Michelle." She grinned back at him.

He signed her book and gave it back to her. "Your coffee's ."

He turned around and gave her the money. "Keep the change." He said as he winked. "Michelle it has been lovely meeting you."

"Likewise." She said as she looked at the book he had just signed for her. "Goodbye ."

Castle walked out with a smile on his face and then headed over to the precinct to meet with the team. He walked through the doors and smiled at the receptionist giving her a slight wave. She smiled back and then got back to work. Pressing the button he waited for the elevator to come slightly humming to himself.

"Well you seem happier than usual today." Ryan said as he walked up to him.

"No, I'm my usual happy self."

"So who is she?" Ryan grinned looking him up and down.

"Who's who?" He looked confused. The elevator arrived and both Ryan and Castle got on pressing the button for the 8th floor.

"The only reason you come in here happy as this, is when you have either caught a break on a case or you've gotten laid in the past 24 hours. And since we don't have a case I'm going for getting laid."

"Ryan I can assure you I have not."

"Whatever you say man." Ryan said as he chuckled to himself slightly.

The ding announced there arrival and they both got out, Ryan making his way over to his desk and Castle making his way towards on Detective Kate Beckett. He sat down in his chair and grinned at her.

"Good morning." He put the coffee in front of her.

She looked up and smiled. "Thank you." She took a sip and smiled as the taste of caramel invaded her mouth.

"No problem." He smiled and watched as she took a sip from her cup.

Beckett looked over at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "So who is she?"

Castle yet again looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You've come in with a full on smile on your face, and very happy. So who is she?"

"Not that my sex life is any of your business Detective, unless it involves me and you but there isn't anyone." He winked at her and took a sip of his own coffee.

Beckett shook her head at this and looked back down at her paperwork. "Whatever you say Castle."

They sat in comfortable silence before Castle spoke. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well I'm doing paperwork so you are welcome to sit and watch if you like but just be quiet."

"What nobody has been murdered or there isn't anything that needs solving?"

"No Castle this is what we do when we don't have a case. Paperwork." She put her hand above the paper to show her point.

"Well perfect. Anyway Beckett I want to ask you something." He grinned.

"Unless the question is. Hey Beckett do you think I should shadow someone else the answers no." She smiled at him.

"Oh you hurt me so." Castle said. "But no that isn't the question."

"The answers still no Castle." She continued to write something on the paper and Castle sighed.

"Well okay then. But I won't stop until you've given in."

Beckett shook her head chuckling. But part of her wanted to know what he wanted to ask her.

* * *

Well I have the story mapped out in my head, so if you want to continue then let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearing lunchtime and Beckett was getting up and heading to the break room, Castle being his usual childish self and Beckett had said earlier was playing a game on his phone. She returned with a coffee for both her and Castle and sat down yet again.

"So Beckett what do you say we take a half an hour break and get some lunch?" Castle asked with gleaming eyes.

"Well you see the thing with taking breaks is that you have to do some work. I'd be glad to but seeing as you haven't done anything since you got her you can't come."

Castle pondered this and then smiled. "But I have done work."

"Sorry Castle playing games on your phone and texting people does not count as work."

"On the contrary Kate it does."

She hadn't missed the use of her first name. She smiled folder her arms and leaned back in her chair. "Please elaborate more on this point of work."

"Because my work is to do research for my book."

"Also to be productive which you haven't been."

"Hey I haven't got in your way."

"Yes Castle you have. You've constantly asked if I wanted a drink every hour on the hour. Then you would start to talk about what you were doing this weekend. Not forgetting the 10 times you have tried to ask me a question…"

"But…" She held a finger up to him and shook her head.

"The answer is still no Castle."

"But, you will really like what I'm going to ask you."

"My answer is still the same though."

Ryan and Esposito sat at their desks watching them.

"I bet 10 that Castle will win this argument." Ryan said grinning.

"Oh come on don't be stupid, Beckett has totally got him."

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?"

They both shook hands and watched to see who would win this little wager.

"So my offer still stands Beckett." Castle grinned. "Lunch?"

Beckett sighed and looked at her desk. She had been working for 5 hours and a break would be good. "Okay then Castle, where we going?"

Castle's grin got even wider if it were possible. "I'm thinking eating in, strawberry milkshake and a burger."

Beckett laughed he knew her to well. "Okay you're on. But it's on you this time."

"Isn't it always."

Beckett shrugged. "I wouldn't want you to miss out on not being a gentlemen since you pride yourself on it."

Castle stood up and held his hand out to her, she hesitantly took it and stood up. She reached behind her and got her jacket and purse. Ryan grinned as Esposito handed him his winnings.

"Told you he'd win. Have you not learn anything?"

Castle looked at them. "You guys want to come for lunch?"

Ryan and Esposito looked at their unfinished work. "Better not with all this work. But you could bring something back."

Castle laughed and shook his head. "Alright then, see you guys soon." With that Castle and Beckett headed for the elevators, pressing the ground floor button they begun their decent.

* * *

They were sitting in the little diner just round the corner from the precinct sitting in one of the booths, Beckett was staring at Castle as he was telling her all about what Alexis had been getting up to. Beckett reached over unconsciously and stole one of his fries, she ate it and Castle looked at her.

"Not had enough to eat." He grinned at her.

"I'm hungry and they were just sitting there."

"You know it's a good job I'm not a jealous man."

Beckett laughed and stole another one, Castle moved his platecloser to her smiling.

"So Kate can I ask you something now, or is the answer still no?" He looked into her eyes hoping she would let him ask her.

Beckett pondered his question for a minute before relenting. "Okay, as long as it's nothing sexual." She laughed.

"Oh don't worry those come later." Castle said and winked at her. He took a drink before continuing. "Anyway this morning I got a letter through the door, it's about the premiere of Naked Heat and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?"

Beckett watched him, he was being serious. He wanted her to go along and be what? "Like a date?" She asked.

"Not unless you wanted it to be."

Oh how much she did, but he wouldn't know that. "And who else would be going?"

"Well Chet is taking my mother, and I might bring Alexis if she wants to come, plus a few other people."

"Would I have to wear a dress?"

"Of course, I couldn't let you go and let everyone upstage you. After all you are the main reason this is all happening."

"I don't know Castle I'm sure if you wanted to you could have found someone else to write a book on."

"No, they wouldn't have measured up to you."

Kate stared at him, was he trying to get in her head. When she looked at him she saw nothing but seriousness in his eyes.

"So what do you say? Will you please go with me?" He looked like a kid ready to burst with if he didn't get an answer soon.

"And there is nobody else you can take with you, I mean not even some random person that you normally take with you."

"Well I could, but there is nobody else I would want with me."

She bit her lip without realizing and thought about it. "Well I guess if you can't get anyone else to go then I'm going to have to say yes."

"Can I get you a dress?"

"Castle are you sure you don't have a feminine side?"

"What can I say I like shopping and making you look even more attractive."

"Yeah Castle sure." She laughed.

"So is that a yes on me getting the dress?"

"I guess so, but please don't let it be anything to…" she searched for a word. "Extravagant."

Castle pondered this for a second. "Okay I think I can agree to those terms."

"And it's NOT a date." She said making sure that he was clear.

"Okay not a date got it." He nodded his head. "Can I still bring you flowers?" He grinned asking.

"Don't push your luck Castle."

They finished their lunch and headed back to the precinct with cheesecake for them and a light bite for Ryan and Esposito are requested.


	3. Chapter 3

Beckett was stood at her desk, she didn't know how it had happened but Castle had somehow cornered her there his hands were on the desk and his face was mere millimetres from hers. Her heart was racing at the thought that Castle was going to kiss her but he wouldn't would he? I mean they were at work. Or was she? She looked around, it was late so it wasn't a surprise that the precinct was empty. But what was Castle doing here?

"Erm…Castle."

Castle looked at her and there was something in his eyes. He smiled. "Yes Kate?" There he goes again calling her Kate why does he keep doing that?

"Could you get back a little?" She took a breath and she could smell him, she couldn't describe what it was it was simply Castle.

"Now why would I do that?" He slowly reached to her ear and grazed it with his lips. She had to keep her eyes from closing, and a groan from escaping her mouth.

"Because it's what I want you to do." She bit her lip and his mouth made it's way to her neck he kissed the spot just below her ear. That did it she groaned and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of being in his arms. Well he wasn't touching her since his hands were still firmly on her desk.

"You don't want me to do that Kate." He slowly placed his hands on her waist and pulled her to him.

"Kate have I ever told you that you are so beautiful." He continued to kiss his way down slowly making his way to her mouth.

"No Castle I don't think you have." She raked her hand through his hair and then he stopped. She looked at him and they were touching nose to nose. This is it she thought, he's going to kiss me. She felt her heart racing and prepared herself for what was about to come. She closed her eyes….

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Her alarm was going off and she groaned. "Always when it gets to the good part." She groaned and hit the top of the clock. She turned around and yet awoke woke to an empty bed, with a sigh she got up and wrapped a robe around herself as she made her way to take a shower.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Across town Castle was having a vivid dream, one that he had had many times before and one that he couldn't get enough of. Kate was doing things to him, the part that got him the most confused was that he was always the one unclothed and she would have her normal work clothes on. But just as he was about to take her clothes off he would wake up. No matter how many times he would try and get back to sleep to relive that fantasy it wouldn't work.

He would dream about Alexis bringing someone over, his mother moving in with Chet and not visiting him a few times a week, or the nights of fun he would have with Kate and Alexis but never could he get back to that dream. It had been happening once a week for well he couldn't remember, and he was starting to enjoy it. The time he went to the Hampton's however he couldn't get Beckett out of his head and he dreamt about her every night. In the morning he would wake up and write about Nikki Heat. That at least filled some of the void that he had in his heart, writing about the cases and the evenings that Rook and Heat would share. He would always go back to the cases and the many times him and Kate had shared.

As he was thinking about all of this his alarm clock was going off and he got up to get a shower before making breakfast for him and Alexis. Today it was pancakes and they were his favourite.

He sent Beckett a text as he sat eating breakfast with Alexis that morning.

**Hey is it more paperwork today?**

He took a bite from his pancakes and smiled to himself.

"What's got you so happy?" Alexis grinned.

"Oh nothing. I'm just happy you're my daughter."

She laughed to herself. "Yeah okay dad I'll believe you for now."

His phone started to sing and vibrate. He read his text that he had received from Beckett.

**Yes, why?**

He sent her a quick reply.

**Going to be in at dinner to drag you for lunch then. See you soon Rick.**

He wondered where he would go shopping for her dress.

"You look deep in thought dad. Anything I can help with?"

"Oh just wondering where I can get a dress from."

"Why you thinking of going as your own date to the premiere. Or are you cross dressing now?"

"No it's for Beckett."

Alexis looked at him. "Why do you keep buying dresses for her?"

"Because I want her to look nice. Not that she already doesn't. But I like to get her thing."

"Awww how sweet."

"Yes okay then. Now off to school wouldn't want you to be late."

She chuckled to herself and gave Castle a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off to school.

"Bye dad hope you find a dress." She shut the door and Castle cleared up. Looking at his watch he decided that Beckett wouldn't be in the precinct for another half hour so he decided he had enough time to make a stop before beginning his search for the perfect dress.

* * *

Kate arrived at the precinct that morning and made her way over to her desk. Ryan and Esposito were grinning at her and wondered why. She sat down and that's when she noticed the cup sitting on her desk with a note placed under it.

_Just because I'm not coming in this morning doesn't mean you don't get your coffee. See you at 1 for lunch. Be ready Rick._

She looked at it and then to Ryan and Esposito. "Did you see Castle come in?"

"Yeah of course we did." They grinned. "He left what 10 minutes ago Ryan?"

"Yeah about that." Ryan nodded in agreement. "Hey Beckett me and Esposito over here were just wondering something."

Beckett looked at them, she took a sip of her coffee and smiled to herself. "As long as it isn't some weird sexual question. Go ahead."

"Well we were wondering why Castle always buys you a coffee but never anyone else."

"Well I don't know you'd have to ask Castle that one."

"We were thinking it's because we don't have anything to offer him." Esposito said.

"What." Beckett nearly choked while drinking her coffee.

"Yeah you know, we thought that it was like some sort of mating ritual between the 2 of you." Ryan chuckled.

"I can assure you its not."

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other and then back at Beckett. "Well Esposito was thinking if he got a sex change then maybe he would get coffee to."

Beckett laughed at them. "I don't think that would work."

Esposito looked at Ryan. "Wait why am I the one that has to have the sex change?"

"Because I'm the one that's in a relationship and you are having trouble getting one person's attention in a nightclub."

"But this isn't fair. We are only role playing so you could get it."

"Hey Esposito. We are supposed to be making Beckett uncomfortable not arguing over who gets a fake sex change operation."

"Fine, but next time you're the one that gets it."

Ryan then turned to look at Beckett. "So anyway Beckett, where is your beloved Castle today?"

Beckett looked at them. "First of all he isn't my beloved, and second I have no idea."

"I refuse to believe that you have always got tabs on where he is. What happen he find where you put the tracing chip?"

"He didn't tell me where he was going just said he'd be in later than usual." She shrugged. "And why on earth would I have a tracing chip on Castle?"

"Well true you wouldn't need one seeing as you always know where he is."

Beckett sighed. "Hey Ryan."

"Yes Beckett."

"Do your work."

Ryan shook his head chuckling. "Anything you want Beckett."

"Does that mean I have to as well?" Esposito asked. Since he didn't get a reply he moved over to his desk and started to do his paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the positive feedback I hope that you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Castle had headed out of the precinct after dropping off a coffee for Beckett and headed for a taxi to take him to the nearest mall. Once he had arrived he headed into the shop and hope to find what would be the perfect dress for her. He had one in mind, it had to be a light green colour so that it would match her eyes. He began looking around when a store attendant came up to him.

"Hello can I be of any assistance?" She smiled at him.

He looked down at her name tag. "No thank you Lucy I'm alright."

She sighed and walked off. *All the hot guys are taken* Before spotting someone else putting on her cheery grin and walking up to him.

Castle shook his head to himself and chuckled. He was quickly browsing through the dresses. He wasn't having much luck they were all either to glitzy for Beckett's liking, to low cut, not long enough, didn't show enough for Castle's liking or was the wrong colour. He sighed to himself knowing that he probably wouldn't find a dress here.

He headed outside the shop and could smell the fresh chocolate chip cookies that had just been taken from the oven of the bakery a couple of stores over. He could then smell the fresh coffee that had been brewed from the coffee cart across from him. He saw another shop that did dresses and headed over to it.

Walking in he headed straight over to the dresses and found the exact colour he wanted. Now it was just a matter of finding the right dress. Yet again to glitzy, didn't show enough, or it was to short. He was just about to give up when he moved another hanger and found one that caught his eyes. It was a long flowing dress that showed just enough, it wouldn't drag on the floor seeing as it was just about the right length for Beckett. It was simple yet eye catching, just like Beckett castle thought. He grabbed the dress from the rack and headed over to the cashier. Handed her his card she scanned the item and then put it in a zip up bag for him.

"Will that be all?" She asked him with a smile.

"I believe it is for now." He gave her a smile back taking the dress and his card.

"Thank you, have a lovely day."

"You too."

He walked off but didn't mishear the words the cashier said to the woman standing next to her.

"Isn't it lovely when a man buys a dress for his girlfriend. I wish I could have a man like that." She sighed contentedly.

"She's one lucky woman."

*That's where you're wrong* He thought to himself. *I'm the lucky one.*

He was just heading out dress carried over his shoulder when another store caught his eyes. One he knew to well. Tiffany's.

He headed in and smiled at the woman behind the counter. "Good morning , what are we after today?" It seemed they knew him to well.

"I'm looking for something simple." He stated.

"Well that's new you usually go for something extravagant and eye catching."

"Trust me I don't need anymore eye catching." He chuckled to himself.

"So who's it for this time? Girlfriend?"

"Well you could say that. It's for my partner at work. She's accompanying me to the premiere of Heat Wave and I need something to go with this dress."

"Oh that detective of yours who the press is always talking about."

Castle laughed. "I see you hear those rumours as well then."

"Right well you want something simple and not to eye catching. I think I can work with that." The woman started to search the display cases. She quickly scanned her eyes from top to bottom left to right until she came across something he might like. "What about this?"

He walked over to the display case and looked at what she was pointing to. It was a simple necklace on a chain. It held a single pendant on a diamond. It was simple, not to glitzy and just eye catching enough. "I'll take it." He smiled.

Handing her his card she wrapped it up for him and then he made his way to his car. Slowly putting the dress in the back seat and the little Tiffany's box in his pocket he checked his phone. He'd be early for picking up Kate but then again since he didn't drive his car much and finding a space to park near the precinct was not possible, then he might just be on time. If he was lucky.

* * *

Kate was on her third cup of coffee and was just almost finished with her paperwork, she had been working non stop for the past 2 hours and decided on a break. She looked at the clock it was half an hour until Castle was meant to be picking her up, but then again since when had Castle been on time. For anything. She decided she would go and see Lanie since there really wasn't anything else to do. Oh how she wished she could have a case right now.

She reached the elevator and headed down to the morgue. Reaching the bottom floor she looked around, yep just as she expected. Empty. She walked down the corridor stopping when she came across the double doors. She stepped through and smiled, Lanie was just finishing up with someone on her table.

"Well hi there Lanie." Beckett smiled to her.

Lanie finished what she was doing and smiled. "Hey there girl what you doing down here?"

"Oh you know, just had some time to drag so thought I'd come see you."

"Oh how nice."

"Yeah I thought so to."

They both smiled and Lanie sat on the sterilised autopsy table. "So how's writer boy?"

"Oh you know same old annoying Castle."

"Done the deed with him yet?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her.

"LANIE!" She shouted.

"Hey, keep your voice down," She pointed behind her. "People are trying to rest."

"You'll be one of them soon if you don't give it a rest." She laughed. Lanie just shook her head. "Castle and I aren't and never will be an item."

Lanie thought about this "How much you wanna bet?"

"I don't want to bet anything."

"So you are unsure of yourself then."

"No I'm not I just don't believe in betting on other people's lives."

"Oh don't worry Kate, it's only yours and Castle's and I'm betting by the end of the month you'll be together."

Beckett was in thought. "Why the end of the month?"

"Well because there's a certain event that is taking place soon. And I know that a certain person is going to be there accompanying another certain person."

Beckett was deep in thought. "Lanie what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the premiere of Heat Wave and how Castle has asked you to go."

"How did you know that?"

"Oh please word travels fast around here I thought you knew that by now."

Beckett sighed and relented. "Okay he asked me to go and I said yes."

"I knew it." Lanie squealed and Beckett put her hand over her mouth.

"Lanie. Shhh there are people trying to rest." She said repeating her friends earlier words.

"Oh don't worry about them they can't hear us, unless you haven't noticed Beckett they are dead."

Beckett just rolled her eyes. "Okay then Lanie, you've had enough today. I'm going to go but I will talk to you soon."

Lanie grabbed her hand. "Hey you can't leave me down here, we were getting some serious talking done."

"Oh trust me I can and I will. Like I said we will TALK later. Okay" She smiled and walked back to the elevator to meet Castle. She walked down the hall and waited for the elevator to arrive, as she waited for it to arrive she wondered what kind of dress Castle had gotten her. Maybe it was a red since she had apparently looked nice in red. Or a black one that was simple and elegant that showed off her curves. As she was thinking the elevator announced it's arrival and she got in pressing the button for her floor. It began it's ascension and stopped on the first floor opening the doors she found herself staring into the eyes of her partner.

"Well hello there Kate." He grinned.

"Good afternoon Castle."

"Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yes I just have to go and grab my purse and jacket."

He hopped into the elevator beside her and grinned.

"So did you go and find a dress for me?"

"Why yes of course I did. I never fail. Well actually there was that one time…"

Beckett chuckled to herself shaking her head. "Okay then Castle I think I get it."

They then rode in silence up the remaining set of floors, they stepped out and Beckett went to get her belongings.

"Well there's the man of the hour." Ryan said grinning.

"Well afternoon to you too Ryan." Castle said grinning at him.

"Hey Castle I want to ask you something."

"Sure go ahead."

"Well me and Esposito were wondering why you didn't bring us coffee in the morning like you do with Beckett."

"Well maybe it has something to do with the fact that she's my partner and you're not. Or maybe I'm shadowing her and not you. Or maybe because it's just a nice gesture."

Ryan pondered this for a second. "Well how about if Esposito got a sex change would you bring him coffee then."

"I really don't think that would make a difference."

"Told you." Beckett laughed at them and headed for the elevator.

Esposito then moved to sit in front of Ryan. "Hey I thought we said you'd be the one that got the sex change the next time.

"Well you were used in this one, I get the next joke we make."

"You know what Ryan I don't believe you." He said glaring at him.

"Oh come on Esposito you are making a big deal out of nothing."

"Yeah sure okay man. Castle, Ryan wants the sex change, not me."

Castle and Beckett were already at the elevators so this little fact had been shouted out across the whole floor. There were detectives turning to look at Ryan who was now glaring at Esposito. "Oh it's on."

* * *

Beckett and Castle were walking out of the precinct and towards Castle's car, luckily he had found a spot nearby so they didn't have to go far.

"So what do you feel like today? Chinese? Italian? Or maybe Thai?"

"I feel like something quick and tasty."

Castle pondered for a minute. "Ok then so that would make it Remy's"

Beckett smiled. "Why Castle you know me to well."

"Oh I know, I spoil you to much." He winked at her and she laughed. She caught a quick glimpse in the back seat of his car.

"Is that my dress?"

"Yes but you aren't seeing it. Not until next week."

"But why?" She looked at him and tried to look upset.

"Because it's a surprise."

Since he was standing next to her still she got an evil grin on her face.

"Erm…Beckett I'm kinda worried now."

"Why Castle?"

"Because you've got that look in your eye and a really evil smirk."

She advanced on him and he ended up being backed into his car. She eyed him up and down and then trailed her finger from his chest to the top of his shirt.

"Is there anything I can do to persuade you?" She was still grinning at him.

Castle held in his spot, he didn't dare move an inch because this side of Beckett was well it was getting him hot.

"Erm..Uhh…"

"Well the great Richard Castle stuck for words. In that case I'll just take a quick look."

She moved to open the back door but Castle reacted quicker than her. Just as she reached for the handle Castle moved with a quick speed and grabbed her by her waist spinning her around so she was the one backed up against the car.

He looked at her and then slowly moved his face forward. *oh my god what is he doing?* Beckett couldn't believe what she was seeing. What was he going to do? Why did she feel the tables had been turned? And why didn't she try to move?

Before Castle touched her lips he moved to her ear. "One more move like that and I'll have to do something you will like very, very much." He whispered to her quietly and by what Beckett thought very seductively.

She had closed her eyes as the mixture of his aroma, the closeness of his body and him whispering in her ear like that. Castle stood up straight and composed himself. "So to Remy's?"

Her eyes opened in an instant and she coughed. "Erm..yeah…to Remy's."

They both got in the car driving off. Beckett thinking what it would be like if she tried to do one more move like that, and Castle wondering and secretly hoping she would try something like that.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all for tonight more tomorrow after I get back from work. I hope that you are liking it and if anything seems off please let me know. Next chapter has Kate and Alexis plotting**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Castle had bought Beckett the dress and she was anxious to see it. It was the premiere in 4 days and she couldn't' wait that long to see the dress, tonight she was going to have dinner with Alexis and Castle so she decided that if she could get Alexis on her side then they would be unstoppable and Castle would have never found out that she took the dress and looked at it. She had gotten dressed after having a quick shower. She had put some jeans on that hugged her figure and a bright red top. She put on some comfortable shoes and then after having a quick look in the mirror headed to Chez Castle.

She pulled up outside his apartment at 6 on the dot like requested and headed upstairs. She knocked on the door and Alexis answered.

"Good evening Kate."

"Good evening Alexis." She smiled warmly. "So what's on the menu tonight?" She asked.

"Dad won't let me know, he's not even letting me in the kitchen."

Beckett thought about this and smiled. "I'll go and find out then." She walked into the apartment and Alexis closed the door.

"Awesome."

"But can you do something for me?"

Alexis looked at her. "I guess so."

"Do you know where your dad has put the dress he bought me?"

"Well yeah, and I must say it's beautiful." She grinned.

"Well I wouldn't know your dad won't let me see it."

"Let me guess you want me to go get it for you without my dad realising."

"How'd you know?" She laughed gently.

"Oh just a little bit of intuition." Alexis grinned. "But I'd be happy to help you find the dress."

"Good just don't let your dad know."

"Done."

Alexis then went upstairs while Beckett went towards Castle in the kitchen.

"Hello there Castle." Beckett said happily.

Castle turned around and eyed her. "I told Alexis to keep you busy and that you weren't allowed near here."

"What can I say I'm very persuasive."

"Oh I know that."

"So what we having for dinner?" She walked up to him and tried to look behind him.

He grabbed her and held her still. "You aren't allowed to look, I'm still cooking."

"Oh come on Castle just one little look."

"Okay then."

Beckett grinned she hadn't realised she could be this persuasive. She smiled and just as Castle moved to the side he moved in front of her.

"Please Beckett, I am not letting you look what I'm cooking." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "Now go and sit down, turn on the stereo or the television whatever you want and I will come and get you when dinner is ready."

Beckett sighed and Castle gave her a gentle push in the direction of the living room. "So how much longer we saying here?"

"Oh it shouldn't be more than 10 minutes I'm guessing."

"Well can I at least have a drink?"

Castle chuckled and reached into the fridge, pulling out a half empty bottle of wine and reaching into the cupboard for a glass he handed them both to Beckett. "Now go and sit down."

She did as told and went to the settee, she sat and watched as Castle played the responsible adult which didn't happen very often.

"So Castle changed your mind about the dress yet?"

"If you are referring to can you see it no I haven't."

"You know it had better be worth the wait."

"Oh good things come to those who wait Kate, or have you forgotten." He turned and winked at her. "Hey where's Alexis disappeared to I need her to set the table?"

"Oh she's just got upstairs I'll shout her down if you want."

He nodded his head while he went to get their dinner out of the oven. Beckett went to shout down Alexis when she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Oh there you are. Your dad wants you to set the table."

"Okay then." She happily made her way down the stairs and looked at Beckett straight in the eyes before mouthing the word Bathroom to her. Beckett smiled at her a nodded her understanding.

Alexis went into the kitchen and made her way to the cupboard, getting out plates cutlery and glasses she headed to the table.

"Well I'm just going to the bathroom to wash up." Beckett said turning and heading up the stairs.

"Kate?"

Beckett turned around at his voice. "Yes Castle."

"There's a bathroom down the hall." He pointed to a door. "Or did you forget again?"

"No no I just like the one upstairs."

Castle eyed her suspiciously. "They are the same bathrooms."

"I know that I just like the one upstairs."

Castle turned off the cooker so his food wouldn't overheat and made his way slowly towards her. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"You know you can't lie to me."

She slowly took one step up so she was now at the top of the first set of steps, he took one step up. Alexis watched in amusement.

"Hey Kate." She smirked at her.

Beckett looked at her and Castle turned to look at Alexis too.

"Yes Alexis."

"Bit of advice."

"What would that be?"

"RUN!" Alexis laughed.

With that said Beckett shot up the stairs with Castle catching on and bolting straight after her. "Beckett you know you won't be able to outrun me."

"I'm already winning Castle." She shot him over her shoulder.

Castle then reached out to grab her and just missed her by an inch. She quickened and reached for the bathroom door. Just as she went to open it he caught her and they fell on the bathroom floor.

"Well good evening detective." He grinned at her breathing heavily. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I know what you mean." She said as she looked up at him and blew a piece of hair out of her face that just ended up landing back where it was settling. Castle smirked and moved his hand up to her cheek he then moved the piece of hair out of her way behind her ear. Beckett looked at him and his blue eyes shone in a different light. She took in a slow breath and Castle looked down at her and shifted himself so he wasn't crushing her with his body wait. They were like that for a few seconds before Castle felt a buzzing sensation. It was his phone alerting him that he had a call. He reached into his pocket and got his phone flipping it open.

"Castle…yeah…yes…okay…that's fine." All the while he was looking into Beckett's eyes. She wondered if he even knew what they were saying. "Okay then I'll speak to you soon. Bye."

"Erm…Castle would you mind moving? Or getting up off me?"

He took in a breath and then looked at them, the spell all to soon being broken. "Oh yeah right. Sorry." He slowly got up and held his hand out to her, she gratefully took it and got up off the floor.

"So what was you so eager to get up here and look at?" Castle asked, thinking that he had already had an idea.

"Oh nothing, just something…" Beckett said trailing off.

Castle watched her shift and he walked in seeing a hanger being held up over the shower rail.

"Oh so you were trying to get a peek at the dress…What's up Beckett can't wait another few days?"

"Well no, I don't like surprises."

Castle found it cute, if she stamped her foot she would have been just like a child not getting their way. Castle walked over and picked up the hanger. "Well seeing as I can't trust you or Alexis now I'm going to have to go find another spot to put this." He walked off and Beckett sighed.

"Great now what am I going to do."

She walked downstairs to find Alexis grinning while waiting for the 2 adults to come downstairs. She saw Kate walking down first. "So?" She asked expectantly.

"He caught me and hid it somewhere again." She said laughing slightly.

Alexis sighed. "Well there's always tomorrow." She said hopefully.

"I highly doubt that." Castle said. "You will never be able to find it now."

Alexis and Beckett looked at him. "Is that a challenge dad? Because I know all you hiding spots and I mean ALL of them." Alexis said.

"Well by all means, you can go and look but I'm having dinner because I'm starved."

"Well I suppose we could wait until after dinner." Beckett said.

"Well yeah, because we don't want to look on an empty stomach." Alexis said rationalising the idea as well.

"Speaking of dinner, what have you made?" Beckett inquired.

"I've made pasta, garlic bread and homemade sauce." Castle said proud of his achievement. He came over setting a salad bowl in the middle of the table with a plate of garlic bread before going back to the kitchen. "But my real masterpiece is the desert, it's a chocolate cake." He grinned.

"You made a cake Castle?"

"But of course, anything for you." He smiled returning with the pasta and sauce.

"Well it had better be as good as you are making it out, after all we can't have this night a total waste."

Castle laughed. "Just because I won't let you see your dress doesn't mean that it's been a total waste." He said winking at her.

Beckett rolled her eyes and reached for the pasta. "Shut up and eat Castle." She grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys, this would have been up earlier but my internet went all weird for some reason. I should have another couple of chapter up tomorrow depending on how busy I am but hope you enjoy this one. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Later that night Alexis, Castle and Beckett were sitting watching a movie, since it was Castle's turn to pick they thought he would have gone for an action packed movie, they had ended up watching the Green Mile. Beckett had said she didn't want to watch it because it made her sad and she always cried at the end but Castle had come out with the smart remark that if she wanted his shoulder to cry on she could. She in turn just rolled her eyes at him and then settled in to watch the movie.

They had gotten into the movie Alexis was sitting one end with her knees to her chest and a blanket wrapped around her, Castle and Beckett were the other end a reasonable distance apart. They were all captivated in the movie, Del was just about to get executed. Beckett was watching her heart tightening up as she knew what was about to happen but she didn't move not until the switch was pulled. She flinched and buried her head in Castle's arm, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she inched herself closer to him. A few minutes later Beckett moved her head from him and continued to watch the movie. Alexis watched the interaction with amazement shaking her head. Why weren't they a couple again?

As the movie ended Beckett finally moved from Castle and looked to Alexis noticing she was asleep. She then looked to Castle and his eyes were glistening.

"You aren't going soft on me are you Castle." She chuckled slightly.

"What? No of course not." He shook his head in denial.

"Yeah somehow I don't believe you."

"There is nothing wrong with showing a soft side Beckett. I'm sure even you have one."

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Castle stood up and walked to Alexis, kneeling slowly so he was looking at her. He gave her a slight shake. "Hey Lex."

She slowly opened her eyes. "Oh hey dad, what time is it?" She stretched and gave a yawn.

"Just past 11."

"Oh okay then." She took the blanket off herself and folded it up. "I'm going to bed then night dad." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. She slowly shuffled her feet towards the stairs. "Night Kate."

"See you later Alexis." She smiled softly to her.

As Alexis reached the top of the stairs Beckett turned to Castle who was smiling at her.

"Well Castle I think it's way past my bedtime too." She chuckled. "I'm going to head off home."

Castle however had other plans. "No don't go."

She looked at him, he sounded almost desperate. "Why?"

"I want you to stay."

"Castle…" She began but he stopped her.

"No not like that. I just thought that maybe we could have a movie night. I mean I have popcorn and beer. And my mother isn't coming home she rang me earlier to let me know. Plus it's not a weekday so you don't have work tomorrow."

She sighed, he did put up a good argument. She but her lip trying to come up with a good excuse but couldn't find one. "Okay but I get to choose the DVD." She grinned.

He smiled. "Great, I'll get the popcorn."

Beckett made her way over to the shelf that housed all of Castle's DVD's scanning them over to find a good one. She had settled on No Reservations, she had seen it a few times but she never got bored of it. Castle returned with a bowl filled to the top of popcorn and 2 bottles of beer. Setting them down on the table he watched as the title screen came on.

"A chick flick?" He asked her.

"Yes Castle, I find it quite enjoyable. Besides what were you saying about your soft side?"

Castle laughed softly. "Fine but next is my pick." He sat on one side and Beckett decided to sit on the other end. "What you doing all the way over there?"

"Sitting what's it look like to you?"

"No I mean, all that way from me? You can't share popcorn all the way over there." He said dragging his words out.

"Fine." She said moving to sit next to him. She reached out and grabbed a beer and Castle put the popcorn on his lap. Beckett grabbed the remote and pressed play. Halfway through the movie they had finished their popcorn and they had yet again managed to get into the same position as they were a an hour ago. Castle had his arm slung around her shoulders and Beckett had her arm wrapped around his waist and her head on his chest. She didn't know why but she enjoyed it, she could smell him. It was a smell that was unique and just him.

As the movie started to end she felt her eyelids begin to feel heavy. *So much for a movie night.* She thought to herself. She had closed her eyes and a few minutes later she had started to snore softly. Castle looked down and saw that she had her eyes closed. He reached over and pulled the blanket from the back of him and draped it over her. She settled in deeper and Castle smiled to himself before turning off the movie and getting comfortable.

* * *

Martha walked in at 9 that morning and smiled to herself as she saw her son and Beckett cuddled together and sleeping softly.

"You know it's rude to stare at people sleeping mother." Castle said opening one eye looking at her.

"Well I can't help it if you are sat there in plain sight."

Beckett slowly moved and groaned as the light came to her eyes. Opening her eyes she saw Martha first and then moved slightly until she saw Castle and the compromising position they had just been caught in.

"Good morning Detective." Martha said cheerfully.

"Erm…Good morning Martha." She said as she slowly sat up and Castle moved his arm from her.

"I trust you had an enjoyable night."

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable."

Sensing the shift of mood in the room Castle stood up. "Well I'm going to make some coffee and pancakes."

"Okay then kiddo, I'm off to have a shower and plan my day."

Martha headed upstairs and Castle went into the kitchen. Beckett picked up the bowl and empty beer bottles from the night before and headed into the kitchen. Castle had just turned the coffee percolator and reached for the ingredients he needed. Beckett put the bowl in the dishwasher and the bottles in the bin before turning to Castle.

"Good morning Beckett, can I offer you pancakes this morning?"

"Erm…sure Castle."

"Okay then, just help yourself to coffee, mugs are in the top left cupboard."

Beckett grabbed 2 mugs from the cupboard for her and Castle and placed them on the side. Alexis came in the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Good morning dad. Good morning Kate."

"Morning." They both said.

"Sleep well?" She asked Beckett.

"Yes thank you."

"I thought you would have gone home last night."

"Well what can I say your father didn't want me to leave." She smirked.

"Well you didn't put up much of a fight." Castle grinned as he mixed the pancake batter.

"Well it's hard to turn you down when you have the lost puppy fog eyes, like you would have cried if I left you." She smirked at him.

"Oh he always does when you leave." Alexis grinned.

"No I do not." Castle said defending himself.

"Don't worry Castle nobody will know it'll be out secret." Beckett winked at him. She then poured 2 cups of coffee out.

"I do not cry when you leave, in fact it's Alexis who does." He glared at her before turning back to breakfast.

"Don't worry Castle it's nothing to be ashamed of we all cry." Beckett said laughing. "I mean there's no need to point the finger at Alexis."

Castle remained silent apart from mumbling to himself and flipping the pancakes over. He turned around with a stack of pancakes and placed them in front of Alexis and Beckett and turning to reach for the plates. He placed one in front of them both before sitting next to Beckett and reaching for a few of them himself before Alexis and Beckett took them all.

"So what did you guys end up doing last night?" Alexis asked.

"Oh just watched another DVD before going to sleep." Beckett answered.

"Oh right, watch anything nice?"

"No Reservation."

"I love that movie, it's great even though I've seen it like a gazillion times." Alexis grinned.

"I know right, and Aaron Eckhart is really great in it."

Castle watched and listened as Beckett and Alexis talked about the movie smiling to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Beckett sat at home the next night and sighed to herself, whenever she had come from spending the night with Castle, Alexis and sometimes Martha she always felt like she was missing something. She got up from where she was sitting and went into the kitchen to pour herself another glass of wine. Why did Castle have to come into her life like this and bring up emotions she had long since hid from everyone. She groaned to herself and got the rocky road ice cream from out of the freezer. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, funny she wasn't expecting anyone tonight. She went to the door and looked through the peephole she pulled the door open and came face to face with no other than Castle.

"Evening Beckett."

"Castle what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Well you know since we didn't get to have a movie night last night fully I thought that maybe we could watch a movie and maybe just hang out."

Beckett just kept staring at him, how did he know when she wanted to just hang out.

"So can I come in?" He asked hopefully, holding some movies and some Chinese in the other hand.

"Oh yeah sure." She moved aside and Castle went to sit down placing the Chinese and movies on the table. Beckett went into the kitchen to get some beer and when she returned Castle was near the stereo flicking through the music.

"What are you doing Castle?" She laughed placing the bottles on the table next to the food.

"This." He turned it on and a soft melody filled the air. She laughed how he loved hearing that. He slowly walked up to her and held out his hand. "Care for a dance Beckett?"

She stared at him and her eyes shone brightly and she slowly smiled as she took his hand. His hands went to her waist and held her closely as her hands reached around his neck and she placed her head on his chest. They slowly moved to the music and Beckett closed her eyes, she hadn't felt like this in well she couldn't remember how long. As the song ended Castle looked at her and took a deep breath he decided that he was going to take a leap, what's the worst that could happen? Well she dumps you as your partner and then who will be the inspiration for Nikki Heat? A voice told him. No he decided not to listen.

He took a breath and with a shaky voice. "Kate?"

She loosened her arms and looked at him. "Yes Castle."

"I want to ask you something and I don't know how you will react but I'm going to ask you anyway even if the consequences…"

He was cut off when he finger was placed over his mouth. "Castle what do you want to ask me?"

"Well I was wondering if when you go the premiere with me…" He took a deep breath. "You'dgoasmygirlfriend." He said it that quickly that Beckett had to stare.

"Castle unfortunately I'm still taking night classes in trying to talk fast to people." She said lightly chuckling. "So this time do you want to say it slowly?"

He shook his head. "No…Yes…Maybe."

"Well the great Richard Castle stuck for something to say." She backed up and she looked in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Would you like to go to the premier as…my girlfriend." He said quietly then averted his eyes looking anywhere but at her.

She stood staring at him, her heart beating rapidly, what was she going to say? Did she want to be? Well of course you do, she heard a voice in her head that sounded a lot like Lanie. After a full minute of silence, Beckett looking at him shocked and Castle looking at the bookshelf he shifted slightly.

"You know what just…"

"Yes." She said it so quietly that he didn't think he heard her properly.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Yes." She said a lot more clearly. "I don't know what it is about you Castle but you frustrate me so much, and yet I can't stop thinking about you. I see the way you look when someone comes into the precinct for me and well…I want to give it a try even if we don't last."

He closed the distance between them and lifted his hand up to cradle her cheek. "Really?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He slowly bought his mouth to her and gave her a quick kiss on her lips, she felt her stomach "I'm so glad you said that. For a moment there I thought that I overstepped a line or something." He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her smiling to himself. Beckett lay her head on his shoulder and slowly inhaled his scent. She slowly pulled away and went to sit down, picking up her Chinese and some beer. Castle went and sat next to her grabbing the movies. "So what do you want to watch first?"

"Well what do you have?"

"Well I got the Matrix, Terminator, Star Wars."

Beckett pondered this for a second. "Terminator, do you have the third one?"

"Of course." He pulled it out of the bag and put it in the DVD player."

They sat down in silence and the title menu came up. Starting to play the movie Beckett turned to Castle. "Castle…"

He looked at her. "Beckett…"

"Does this mean that I can look at my dress early?"

"Oh definitely not." He said shaking his head.

"Why?"

"Because I will not let you look at it early."

She leaned back against the back of the settee and sighed. "Fine."

They sat in silence as they ate their Chinese, Beckett placed her empty carton on the table and picked up her bottle of beer taking a small sip. Castle had just finished his Chinese when he leaned back and pulled Beckett to him. She sighed contentedly and rested her head on him. "And please try not falling to sleep again."

"Don't worry besides if I do at least I don't have to worry about someone watching me sleep."

"Apart from me."

"Yeah apart from you, but you watch me that often I've got used to it."

They watched the rest of the film in silence and Beckett managed to stay awake. Although Castle stroking her head didn't help her feel awake it just made her sleepy all the more. Castle stood up and picked the DVD up putting it back in it's case, Beckett stood up and placed the Chinese boxes in the bin before returning along with 2 new bottles of beer. Castle watched as she walked back in and placed 2 bottles on the table. "So what do you want to watch next?"

"You pick I don't mind." She sat back down and bought her legs to her chest. Castle turned around and walked over to her.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing." She placed her head on her knees and looked at him. "I was just wondering, what made tonight so special that you asked me tonight to accompany you as your girlfriend. Why not on the day? Or when you asked me to go there?"

Castle stared at her and she bit her lip which he just smiled at. "Well I don't know…I just couldn't bare to hide my feelings any longer. Besides with you as my girlfriend I'm sure the sex scenes between Rook and Nikki will become really intense." He stared at her.

She laughed and then hit him. "If you think anything between our personal life will end up on the pages of your next Nikki Heat novel you have got another thing coming."

"But you can't stop me. You don't own the rights to the book and also you wouldn't find out until the book was released."

"Oh believe me Castle if I even read something in those books closely relating to anything we have experienced I will have to kill you. And don't forget I could hide the evidence that it was me."

"Do you know how hot it is when you talk like that."

She rolled her eyes and stared at him. "Oh believe me it can get hotter."

"Really care to share it with me?"

"No not really."

"Anything I can do to change your mind?"

"Nope, not in the slightest."

"You sure about that?" He inched himself closer to her.

"Oh pretty sure." She nodded her head.

Suddenly a cat jumped on the back of the settee and Castle jumped and he ended up on the floor. Beckett looked at him and then back at the cat and started to laugh. "Oh my god." She looked back at him and he was just staring at her. "I can't believe you got scared by a cat."

He sat up still on the floor and watched her clutch her sides. "God I can't breath."

"You know that wasn't funny. Who's cat is that anyway?"

"Neighbours." She stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Lots, big brave Castle getting scared by a harmless cat."

"Why is your neighbours cat in your house?"

"Oh you know what cat's are like, he comes in every now and again and I give him something." She stood up and grabbed a tin of tuna from the cupboard. Setting it on a plate outside she walked back in. "You know it makes me feel like I have a pet but none of the responsibility since it's not mine."

"That wasn't nice laughing at me." He was still sitting on the floor glaring at her.

"But it was funny, coming from my point of view anyway."

Castle stared at her and held out his hand. "Care to help me up?"

She walked over to him and grabbed his hand, all of a sudden he pulled her and she landed on top of him. He started to laugh. "Now you not expecting me to do that is funny."

She looked at him devilishly. "You just wait." She placed her hand on either side of him and smiled.

"Wait for what…" He didn't finish that sentence since she had stopped him by kissing him.

* * *

**A/N: Well I don't know why but i'm not happy with this chapter, i'm not sure whether I rushed it a bit but I hope you guys like it anyway. I shall continue this where it left off soon**


	8. Chapter 8

Castle was momentarily stunned he couldn't believe what she had just done but hell he wasn't complaining. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer and she ran her tongue along the bottom of his lip. He gladly responded and he deepened the kiss, his tongue joining hers both fighting for dominance of each other. If it were possible she got closer to him running her fingers through his hair.

Beckett's house phone started ringing and she groaned, could they not get any privacy. "Just leave it the machine will get it." She then started to kiss Castle again, his hands had started to roam up to her back then slowly running down them again, wanting to memorise every inch of her.

The phone had stopped ringing and as Beckett had said the machine got it. "Hey Kate, it's Lanie I guess you aren't in so just call me when you get this."

Beckett reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it from his trousers, she then torturously opened each button slowly. He started to move from her mouth to her neck trailing kisses to her ear and then he started to nibble it before kissing her neck again. He smiled before he slowly grabbed part of her skin and bit it. She lifted her head up and stared at him.

"If that leaves a mark you are so dead."

"What's with all the death threats Beckett. You can't keep saying them and not carrying them through."

"Just remember I have a gun."

He grabbed her and flipped them so she was on her back. "Which is why you are even more hot. Say more cop talk to me."

"I'd rather not. Not yet anyway." She finished with the last of his button's and removed his shirt from him.

"Now you look a little over dressed Beckett maybe I can help with that." Castle smirked at her. He slowly reached down and bought her t-shirt over her head. "That's better." He slowly planted kisses on her stomach and she flinched at first. She moaned at the contact and closed her eyes relishing the feeling.

"Oh god Castle."

"You like that Beckett." He grinned as he looked her in the eyes.

She reached up and slowly kissed him. "More than you will ever know, and we haven't even started yet."

"Well you weren't kidding when you said it would be great."

"Oh you have no idea Castle." She smirked. With that said she kissed her strongly again and he followed her lead.

His hand slowly moved over her stomach before reaching up and grabbing her breast. She moaned at the contact and pulled him closer to her. He slowly teased her through the soft fabric of the bra she was wearing. Yet again they were interrupted by a phone, this time though it was Castle's phone.

He moved his hand and reached into his pocket without breaking contact from Beckett he slid it across the room not caring who it was.

"What if it's someone important?" Beckett said breathless.

"Then they can wait because this is more important."

His phone stopped ringing and then Beckett's house phone rang again. "I swear to god if that's Lanie again." Beckett started.

The machine picked up. "Erm…Hi Kate it's Alexis…Listen my dad said he'd be with you tonight and since he isn't picking up his phone I thought I'd call you."

Castle groaned and extracted himself from Beckett picking up her house phone. "Hey pumpkin what's up." He coughed and tried to get his voice to sound normal.

"She's doing what! Okay I'll be right there. See you soon."

"Everything okay?" Beckett asked sitting up.

"It seems my mother had decided to throw a house party since I wasn't there tonight."

Beckett chuckled slightly. "Well you might want to go and get her sorted out then."

"Yeah I'll erm…get up and see to her in a minute."

Beckett looked at him in amusement. "Something wrong Castle?"

"Well not something per say…" He looked around and his face started to get a red colour to it. "I've just got a little bit of a problem…" He pointed downwards to her.

Beckett laughed. "Well I've not even done anything and I can do that. Who knew."

"It's not funny you know."

She crawled up to him slowly. "Oh but trust me it is." She said huskily to him.

Castle closed his eyes and held his breath. "Seriously Beckett you have to say it like that."

She bit her lip and smiled at him. "Yeah, just wanted to get a reaction out of you." She reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before reaching over and picking up her t-shirt from the floor pulling it over her head. "We'll finish this at a later date you need to go and sort your mother out."

He opened his eyes and moved to pick up his shirt. "Next time I'm turning off all the phones and then my mother can have all the parties she wants."

"Who says there will be a next time so soon?" Beckett grinned.

"Because once you get a taste of me, you won't be able to stop thinking about me." He grinned. "You want to come sort of the adults pretending to be teenagers raiding my liquor cabinet?"

"Now why would I do that?"

He went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Because you love to watch me be all responsible seeing as it only happens once in a blue moon."

"Well I don't have anything better to do than sit around here anyway. Besides I'm sure I could talk to Alexis."

"I'm sure you are just using me to get to spend time with her."

"What can I say I always wanted a sister, she's like one."

Castle went and picked up his phone from where he had moved it and Beckett brushed a hand through her hair trying to make herself look respectable again. Picking up her keys from the bowl near the door she walked out and closed the door. Standing in the elevator Castle grabbed Beckett's hand and squeezed it, he kept it there since she didn't let go.

* * *

They arrived at his apartment in record time he grabbed his keys and opened the door. He looked around the room and sure enough there were at least 20 people in his loft with some sort of alcoholic beverage in their hand.

"Richard darling come celebrate with us, oh and I see you bought Detective Beckett even better. The more the merrier." His mother came up to him smiling.

"Mother, what have I told you about parties here?"

"What I didn't think you would mind. Besides it's only a little get together I'm celebrating getting a part in a play with this fine people."

"Why couldn't you have gone to your place with Chet?"

"Oh that place is to small for a party like this."

"Not to mention he doesn't have a large supply of alcohol." Castle muttered to himself. "Right I want everyone out now." He said more clearly.

"But it's only just started."

"Mother I don't mind a little get together but this is a full on party."

Martha sighed. "Okay fine, always spoiling the fun." She turned around and went to address the cast members.

"You know Castle you're right I do love watching you be responsible why can't you be like that more often?"

"Where's the fun in that?" He laughed softly.

She shook her head. "Yeah Castle where is the fun in that."

As everyone left the room after a few minutes saying there goodbyes Martha, Castle and Beckett were left.

"Okay then well since you ruined the fun I'm off to bed." Martha said. "Good night Richard. Good night Castle."

"Good night mother, have a nice sleep." Castle said.

"Night Martha." Beckett replied to her.

Beckett and Castle were then left alone they stared at each other before Castle grabbed her hand and went to sit on one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

"Listen Kate about tonight…"

"Well this can't be good." Beckett started.

"Oh no nothing like that don't worry. I'm glad we didn't do anything."

She stared at him puzzled. "I'm sorry you're glad?"

"Not like that, I mean it's not like I don't want to do anything but well I want to at least take you on a date first before we even get to that part. And I don't want our first time to be on the floor in your living room."

"Well we could have caught a late night movie if you wanted a date Castle and as for the floor, I do have a bed." She smiled at him. "But don't worry I understand." She reached for his hand and stroked her thumb over his hand softly.

"So do you want to sleep over here tonight, you can have the spare bedroom if you like." he asked hopefully.

"If it's okay with you can I maybe sleep in your bed." She looked at him.

"If you want too you can."

"And Castle…I mean sleep no funny business." She grinned.

"You take the fun out of everything."

"That's what I'm here for."

He smiled and pulled her up with him leading her upstairs into his room. "Well do you want me to see if I have something comfortable for you to sleep in or are you okay with what you have on?"

"I think you should see if you have anything."

He returned seconds later with some sweat pants and a t-shirt for her. "Here you go, now since you said no funny business I think it would be good for you to change in the bathroom."

"And who says you can't be a gentlemen?"

"You know I'm pretty sure you've said that to me a couple of times."

"No not me must be mistaking me for someone else." She threw a smile over her shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom.

She reappeared moments later with the clothes Castle had borrowed her on and she saw him lying in bed on his side. He did a quick look over her. "You know Beckett you can keep those if you want because they certainly look better on you than they do me."

She smiled but didn't reply, before moving the covers back and getting in next to him. "Castle do you think we're moving a bit fast?"

"Well no not really, we haven't done anything, I mean we are only sleeping aren't we."

"Well yeah."

"And I've told you I want to take you on a date before we even think about crossing that line."

She nodded in agreement.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me." Castle said to her before reaching for her and pulling her closer to him. "I may have a big bed but it doesn't mean I want you all the way over on the other end." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled at him before kissing him goodnight. "Night Castle."

"Night Beckett.

With that said he slung his arm over her waist and puller her so her back was against him. Beckett closed her eyes and picked the hand up that was resting on her stomach. She could get used to this she decided. With that done she slept soundly and had possible the best night sleep she could possible have had in the last few years.

* * *

**Well as promised 2 chapters, hope you enjoyed them. I'll have a couple more tomorrow after work I hope.**


	9. Chapter 9

Beckett woke the next morning the sun hadn't come up yet she glanced at the clock next to Castle's bed 6:00. This was normal for her she was always up before her alarm and usually lay there waiting for it to go off. She felt Castle shift next to her and she turned to look at him, she looked at him he was smiling but asleep she reached up and trailer her fingers over his lips thinking of how good it was to kiss him.

"Well good morning." He whispered to her.

She smiled. "Morning."

He stroked his hand through her hair and reached down, giving her a light kiss. "That's not a good morning kiss." She chuckled.

"Oh really, care to show me what is." He smirked.

She reached up and her lips met his, she traced her tongue on his bottom lip and he granted access to her unwillingly. His tongue battled with her and his hands moved from her hair to her waist. He flipped them so that she was under him and her hands moved to his neck bringing him closer. They broke apart and stared at each other.

"Well I guess I could wake up to that each morning." Castle grinned.

"Oh I bet you could." She grinned.

She reached to sit up and he pulled her back down. "Where are you going?"

"I've got to go to my apartment and get ready for work."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and bought her back to his chest. He kissed her softly below her ear and she moved her head. "You have some time so spare before you have to go. I was going to make you breakfast too." He said trying to convince her to stay.

"As nice as that sounds I can't stay. What if Alexis and Martha catches us."

"Hey I don't mind, besides I think they've already figured something out."

"How about breakfast tomorrow morning?" She asked as a compromise.

"Who says you'll be staying over tonight?"

"Me, unless you have any objections."

"Oh no I don't have any objections." He grinned.

Leaning down he gave her another kiss. "Well I guess I had better let you go."

She sat up and took the covers from around her, she shivered as the cold air hit her. "So you coming into the precinct today?"

"No I think I'll get some writing done, Gina's getting on at me already and my first draft isn't meant to be in for another 3 weeks."

"Well she knows that if she waits to long you won't get anything done."

"Oh but I think I'll be able to write a lot more now I've got you."

"Hey remember my warning, if I read anything, and I mean anything I will kill you without a second thought."

"Oh come on Beckett you wouldn't do that."

"Would you like to test me on that theory."

"Oh I think I would."

She leaned over him. "Remember I have a gun."

"Do you know how turned on I get when you talk to me like that."

"I have some idea." She gave him another quick kiss on the lips before heading for the door. "See you tonight Castle. I'll be round around 6."

"Wish it was 6 already."

She smiled and headed out of the room and down his stairs.

* * *

Rick headed downstairs about half an hour later and started to make breakfast for Alexis and himself. He was thinking of eggs and bacon, he walked to the fridge and took out the bacon turning on the cooker hob he put it in the frying pan. He then took a bowl and cracked a few eggs before mixing them together and putting them in another frying pan before cooking, and scrambling them. Alexis walked down just as he had finished putting them on the plate. The toast had just popped up from out of the toaster and he put it on her plate.

"Good morning dad."

"Good morning pumpkin." He smiled to her.

"Sleep well?"

"As I always do."

She picked up her fork and started to eat her eggs. "So what's your plan for the day?"

"Oh I'm just going to do some writing."

"Not going into the precinct?"

"No. Gina has already started getting on at me so I'm going to get a few chapters wrote today so I'm going to get a head start."

"So what's happening in the next book? Are Rook and Nikki together yet?"

"Now if I told you that then I would have to kill you."

"You wouldn't do that, then who would take care of you?"

"I'm sure I could find a few people."

"Like Detective Beckett." She said winking at him.

"Well I'm sure I'd be able to persuade her." Castle then began deep thinking.

"Hey dad." Alexis waved her hand in front of his face. "You want to come back to the real world?"

"No not really." He laughed.

"Well fair enough I'll just head off to school then." She said standing up and rinsing her plate before putting it in the dishwasher. "Have fun day dreaming." She said before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh before I forget what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Erm…I'm good for whatever you pick."

"Okay then see you tonight."

Rick finished up his breakfast before retreating to his office, he turned on his computer and opened up the word document for his latest Nikki Heat novel. His fingers started to type fast over the keyboard before he knew it his mother was standing at the door.

He stopped and looked up. "Hello mother."

"Hello Richard darling, not at the precinct today?"

"No I thought I'd get a head start on my next book, Gina is already bugging me."

"Well she's a smart woman. If she didn't she'd never get a book out of you."

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Because it's true." Martha smiled from the doorway.

"Oh are you in for dinner tonight?"

"No I'm stopping over with Chet."

"Okay then. When are you moving in with him fully mother, not that I don't enjoy your company."

"Well why don't you just pack my bags for me now kiddo."

He laughed. "You know I'd never do that." He smiled at her. "Alexis is much better at getting your clothes in a suitcase than I am."

She lightly laughed at him. "Yeah okay then. Well I'll let you get on with your writing, would you like a drink or anything?" She asked before walking away.

"No I'm fine thank you."

He continued to move his fingers over the keyboard, he hadn't been excited about writing the series since well he couldn't remember. The words just came to him, unlike when writing Derrick Storm when he's sit for hours on end wondering how to start off the next scene. He had managed to write a few chapters and saving them he put the computer on his desk. He was getting hungry now and decided to take a break. He got his phone out and sent a text.

**You busy or can I steal you for lunch?**

He was just walking out of his office when the reply came through.

**No it's dead here, feel free to come steal me.**

He grabbed his keys from the bowl near his door and headed out smiling to himself.

* * *

**A/N: **I shall have another chapter up soon meanwhile hope you enjoy this chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Castle walked into the bullpen and spotted Beckett at her desk sat eating some skittles from the bowl she kept on her desk.

"Good afternoon Beckett." He said sitting down in his chair.

She smiled at him and stopped what she was doing. "Good afternoon Castle."

"So where do you want to go for lunch today?"

"I think I'm in the mood for something quick. Maybe a sub."

"Okay then. Just remember not to get to much because I'm cooking dinner tonight." He smiled.

"Yes what are we having?"

"That would be spoiling the surprise."

"What is it with you and surprises?"

"Nothing I just like you to be astonished and amazed."

"Well you don't need any help with me being that you amaze me every time you act responsible."

He laughed. "Why you flatter me so."

"I know I'm to kind to you I think."

Castle stood up along with Beckett, they yet again stopped and asked Ryan and Esposito if they wanted anything bringing back. They declined and then went back to trying to get a paper ball through the hoop on the bin they had put on it.

Beckett stepped into the elevator followed by Castle as soon as the doors closed Beckett grabbed Castle and crushed her mouth to his. They broke apart a few moments later and Castle stared at her.

"Wow."

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." Beckett told him.

"Just a quick question. We're at work so why did you just do that."

She smirked. "Oh don't worry that elevators don't have camera's in them so we're safe."

"Right then." He nodded. "Not that I'm complaining of course." He smirked.

"Oh no, because you never complain." She smiled with him.

They elevator stopped and they got off walking outside and down the road to the sub shop that they usually went to went Beckett was in the mood for them, with Castle and Beckett standing close together Castle resisted the urge to hold her hand. As much as he wanted to they were in public and they hadn't exactly come out about the newly formed relationship yet.

"So is Alexis and Martha in for dinner tonight?"

"Alexis is, my mother is going to stay with Chet."

"Well it should be a fun filled night then. What's the plan?"

"I was thinking maybe dinner, and then some board games." Castle grinned like a 5 year old.

"Got any good ones?"

"Monopoly is always a good one. Besides I have yet to meet someone who can win me, although I don't know if Alexis lets me win because she gets bored."

"Well I'm quite good at monopoly Castle and I bet I can beat you hands down."

"Well you're on then." He smirked.

They both walked through the doors of the sub shop and walked to place their order smiling.

* * *

Later that evening Castle was just finishing making their dinner when he heard a doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Alexis raced for the door and opened it with a smile. "Good evening Kate."

"Evening Alexis." She smiled.

They walked in and immediately started to talk, Castle watched them and smiled to himself. He grabbed a glass from the kitchen and poured a drink for Beckett and took it to her and she sat down on the settee.

"Here you go." He gladly gave it to her.

"Thank you." She took it out of his hand smiling and then turned back to Alexis. Castle then went back into the kitchen.

"So what's on the menu tonight?" Beckett asked.

"I think chicken curry."

"Well it sure smells nice."

"Dad's cooking always does." Alexis smiled.

Castle started to set the table up and Alexis excuse herself to go wash up. Beckett walked into the kitchen and smiled at Castle, he was so domesticated. Unlike some of the other men she had met in her life. He went and pulled her to him, she settled the glass down on the counter and put her hands around his neck.

"So I was thinking maybe we should tell Alexis about us tonight." Castle said and stared at her.

"You think she already knows though?"

"Well she probably does but I'm sure hearing it from us will make her day."

Beckett laughed. "You're right it probably will."

He gave her a kiss and released her so that he could get the rest of their dinner ready. Laying it out they sat their and started to dish it out. Beckett ate a forkful and smiled in appreciation.

"This is really good Castle, why can't you cook like this all the time."

"Well thanks, and I don't really get time to cook all the time but when I do it's really good right pumpkin."

"Well I don't know about that dad, it's not always good."

"What do you mean not always good."

"Exactly what I mean." She looked at Kate. "If he ever wants you to try new food for him don't he has an obsession with trying to make 2 things go together that just shouldn't."

"Hey if this is about the smorlette I made the other day it was really good."

Beckett looked at him. "I'm sorry but what's a smorlette."

"It's on omlette and a smore in one." He grinned.

"So you actually put chocolate, marshmallows and a graham cracker in an omlette?"

"Well yeah, have you never tried it."

"No Castle I can honestly say I haven't."

"Well you should they are amazing."

They made light conversation while eating until the end, Castle had just cleared up the plates and put them in the dishwasher when he sat back down with Beckett and Alexis.

"Hey Alexis can me and Kate talk to you for a minute."

"Sure dad what's up."

"Well we thought that you should know…" He stopped and looked at Beckett.

"Know what?"

"Me and your dad are dating." Beckett finished for him smiling.

"Really? I thought you were ages ago. But I'm so excited for you guys."

"See Castle I told you." She stared at him and chuckled. "Can't get anything past her these days."

"No but it's sure fun trying." Castle laughed. "So who's up for a game of monopoly."

"Oh me, and I am so going to win you this time." Alexis grinned.

* * *

As Kate lay in the arms of Castle that night her mind thought back to how great the evening had planned out. She remember how Alexis and her had teamed up to win Castle at winning monopoly, and then how he had sulked like a kid after losing. How they'd all sat and watched TV afterwards like a real family should. Then she remembered how when Alexis had gone to bed that night she had pulled her into a hug and told her how happy she was that she was finally dating her dad. As she lay there staring at the wall she realised that this was what she had been searching for all along. Someone who would love her and welcome her into their family, and that's exactly what Castle had done.

She turned over and got closer to Castle, his arm tightened around her waist and she put her head on his chest. She lay there for a little longer just listening to the sound of his heartbeat. She inhaled his scent of him that she loved so much and then finally she closed her eyes letting sleep take over her.


	11. Chapter 11

It was finally the day of the premiere and Beckett was excited because today she could finally see the dress that Castle had gotten her. She was going into the precinct first the in the morning then meeting Lanie for lunch before heading to her apartment. Alexis, Lanie and Beckett were getting ready at her apartment and then Castle was going to be picking them all up at 6pm.

She got out of bed and then made her way into the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee, she then prepared herself a bagel before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. She had decided that she was going to tell Lanie at lunch about her newly formed relationship with Castle.

She walked into the precinct and looked at Ryan and Esposito who were just walking in with a smile on their faces.

"Morning boys." She greeted them.

"Good morning Beckett, look forward to tonight?"

"Of course are you?"

"Oh hell yeah, you know what comes after the movie don't you…" Ryan smiled.

"AFTER PARTY!" They both shouted together.

Beckett smiled and rolled her eyes. "Great."

"Hey come on Beckett we could see some really great celebrities, and hey if Esposito is lucky he'll take one home.""Hey I'm betting on it."

"I wouldn't bet on it so much." Castle grinned walking in and joining Beckett.

"Why not Castle you going to come in and steal them all."

"Oh I'm betting on that." He laughed.

"Castle."

He turned and looked at Beckett he was grinning but she was glaring at him.

"Yes Beckett."

"Could you at least try and respect women when you're around me."

"Why of course. Shall we continue this conversation in the break room boys." He laughed.

"Oh well we wouldn't want to get death glares from Beckett. So we're going to have to decline."

"Wise decision." Beckett praised them.

Ryan and Esposito went and sat down and Castle turned to Beckett.

"So what time is Alexis going to be at mine?" Beckett asked.

"Well seeing as you women need at least 2 hours to get ready I'm guessing 4."

"Here's a tip Castle, we don't take 2 hours we just like to make you wait." She sat back and winked at him.

"Oh well now I get it."

She laughed and turned on her computer.

At 12 Beckett turned off her computer and stood up. "Well I'm off down to see Lanie and get some lunch. So see you later tonight boys."

"Can I come for lunch?" Castle asked watching her go.

"No you can't sorry."

"Why not?" He asked trying to give her his best puppy eyes.

"Not going to work Castle. And we have been out for lunch nearly every day this week one day isn't going to make a difference."

"It will to me."

"Well looks like you're just going to have to cope."

Castle sighed and watched her head for the elevator, he then turned to Ryan and Esposito hopefully. "Do you guys want to go to lunch?"

"Oh so we're your back up's are we?" Ryan looked at him. "We're hurt Castle."

"Hey come on I got you to the premiere of Naked Heat and into the after party I'm sure that makes up for it. Do you know how hard I had to work to get those tickets?"

"Not very I'm guessing."

"Well true but that's not the point you're going."

"Well I guess we could come." They both got their coats and Ryan, Esposito and Castle walked to the elevator and out of the precinct.

* * *

Beckett headed down to the morgue and walked through the double doors. "Good afternoon Lanie."

"Good afternoon Kate."

"You ready for lunch?"

"Yeah just got to finish up on this guy."

Beckett went and sat on the other autopsy table and stared at Lanie smiling. Lanie looked at her. "What?"

"What?"

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Like what?"

Lanie continued to stare at her. "Like you're…oh my god like you're in love."

Beckett stared at her, how did she always manage to do that. "What?"

"Kate Beckett you are in love."

"No I'm not."

"Oh don't deny it, who is it?"

She continued to stare at her in silence.

"Oh come on Kate don't leave me guessing."

"But it's fun to make you guess." Beckett grinned at her friend.

"So you aren't denying it anymore."

"No, I might as well come clean."

"So who is it?"

Beckett continued to stare at her. "Come on Lanie I thought even you would have realized by now."

Lanie stared at her. "No." She looked at her shocked.

"Go on." She grinned.

"Are you serious? Writer boy?"

Beckett pondered this. "Now how do I put this…"

"All you have to do is say yes."

"Okay then. Yes."

"Oh my god! I'm seriously excited about this. When did you start going out? What's the sex like?"

"Well we only decided to start going out a few days ago and as for the sex I wouldn't know."

"You're telling me you haven't done it with him yet."

"No, he wants to wait."

"Wow, Kate Beckett waiting for a guy. I never thought I'd hear the day."

Beckett smiled at her. "I know what you mean, what can I say he does something to me."

"Why can't I find a guy like that."

Beckett laughed. "Well you better start looking."

"Oh I already have. In fact I think I've found someone."

"Really care to tell?"

"No not really."

"What, I just told you mine."

"Well I didn't exactly force you."

"No but I'm your friend so it's the nice thing to do."

"Okay then how about, tonight at the premiere I'll let you know."

"So he'll be there?"

"Yes."

"Okay then deal. Now come on I'm hungry." Beckett got off of the table and grabbed her jacket and purse. They then both headed out the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Well the next chapter will be the start of the premier and everyone getting ready. Hope you liked this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Alexis arrived at Beckett's apartment at 4 on the dot in her hand she held 2 dresses, one was Beckett's and the others was hers, stood directly behind her was Castle.

"Castle what are you doing here? You should be getting ready."

"Well since I was the one that got you the dress I wanted to see if you liked it."

"Castle just go and get ready, I promise that Alexis and Lanie will tell you how much I liked it."

"Well how about if I just said I missed you."

"You saw me 3 hours ago if not that."

Alexis moved from the doorway and headed towards the back room where they were getting ready. Lanie was stood in the kitchen grinning at Castle and Beckett.

"But I haven't given you a kiss in wow, a long time."

She reached for him and whispered in his ear. "And you will have to wait a little longer."

Castle pouted. "But I've missed you and now you are denying me a simple kiss."

"Yes I don't see a problem with it."

He walked through the door and grabbed Beckett by the waist pulling her to him. "Please, just one then I'll go and get ready."

"Castle you really do act like a 12 year old sometimes."

"But a really cute 12 year old."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Okay then just one."

He leaned down and bought his lips to hers, what was a quick kiss turned into a heated one. A few moments later they broke apart and Beckett shoved him out the door.

"Now go and get ready."

"Whatever you want."

She closed the door and leaned against it sighing to herself she closed her eyes.

"Girl that was H-O-T. HOT!"

Beckett opened her eyes and looked at Lanie. "Well I'm going to go and get ready now."

She walked into the back room and saw Alexis unzipping the bag that held her dress. "So where's my dress?" Alexis then pointed to the other side of the room.

Beckett could hardly hold her excitement she walked over and traced her finger down the length of the bag. "Come on girl, we are all dying to look at the dress just open it already."

Beckett bit her lip and reached for the top of the zip. She pulled it down to the bottom and then moved it to the bed. They all stared at it and Lanie was smiling. "Wow that's one beautiful dress. Simple but so elegant."

Beckett stared down at her dress and couldn't say anything, it was beautiful. It wasn't the type of dress that Castle usually went for but she loved it. She traced her finger over the material.

"Well go and try it on Kate." Alexis smiled.

She picked the dress up and moved to put it on, Lanie was already in her dress which was black and fit her perfectly. It ended just below her knees and she was wearing her black heels with it. Alexis then went to put on her dress which was a light blue colour and was the same design as Beckett's.

Beckett came back into the back room and both Alexis and Lanie smiled at her.

"That really suits you Kate."

"What can I say your dad knows how to shop. Which is a little worrying."

"Oh don't be worried, it's sort of nice."

Beckett smiled and looked at Lanie. "So what do you think?"

"Girl that man's a keeper."

She laughed and smoothed the dress over herself. "And don't I know it."

* * *

Meanwhile over at Castle's apartment he was pacing around the room.

"Dude you need to chill." Ryan laughed sitting on a stool and drinking a beer.

"Easy for you to say that."

"What's got you so worked up anyway?"

Castle looked at him, wondering whether or not he should tell them about his and Beckett's relationship, and the reason he was so worked up was because this was the first public outing that him and Kate were going to. He then decided that he could tell him later.

"Oh nothing, I'm just worried about this film. I mean what if it doesn't live up to everyone's expectations."

Ryan stood up walked over to Castle grabbed him by the shoulders and made him stand still.

"Dude just chill, take deep breaths."

"Okay then." Castle breathed in and out taking deep breaths, which seemed to help. "Right I think I'm all good now."

Ryan moved to the fridge and handed him a beer. "Here you go Castle, drink this."

Esposito then came in wearing his tuxedo, a dark blue, and a white shirt along with a dark blue tie.

"Well you are looking good tonight, anyone fancy?" Ryan grinned at him.

"Well you could say that."

"Oh you're hoping to take one of the celebrities home before Castle does."

"No although I'm hoping to take someone else home."

"Oh so it's someone who's going to be there. Anyone we know?"

"Well you could say that."

"Oh please tell."

"No."

"You know bro that's harsh."

"You'll find out soon enough." Esposito grinned.

Castle laughed and moved out of the kitchen. "Well I'm going to go and get ready." He walked up to his room and got out the black tuxedo he used for events like this. Reaching into the table beside his bed he got the box that he had been storing there for Beckett and put it in his pocket.

* * *

By 6 Lanie, Alexis and Kate were all ready and waiting for Castle to come pick them up. The phone buzzed and Beckett picked it up.

"Hello…thank you we'll be right down." She put the phone back down and grabbed her purse. "The men are here to pick us up."

"Well it's about time." Lanie laughed.

They all walked down to the lobby and Castle was stood waiting for them, he eyes lit up when he saw Beckett. She smiled at him and he walked towards them.

"You look amazing." He said to her.

She smiled even more and her eyes glistened. "Thanks."

They stared at each other for a moment when Lanie interrupted them. "Well thanks Castle we look nice to you know."

He stared at them and laughed. "Why I'm so sorry, you do look lovely." He then stared at Alexis and smiled. "You to pumpkin."

"Thanks dad." She blushed.

"Right so are we ready to go?" He clapped his hands together.

They all nodded and smiled. "Great the limo is waiting outside."

They all started when Castle stopped Beckett. "You guys carry on we'll catch up."

Lanie and Alexis shrugged and carried on. Castle stared at Beckett and smiled. "You really do look amazing."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "And you look really amazing too."

"I have something for you." He smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Tiffany's box.

Beckett gasped. "Castle…"

"Beckett I just want to show you how much you mean to me and well it's just a little gift. Don't worry I didn't go overboard on it." He lightly laughed.

He handed the box to her and she slowly opened it. She saw the light shine off the pendant. "Castle…it's beautiful."

"Just like you." He whispered. He reached down and took it from it's box. He moved behind her and unclasped it. He moved her hair aside and it rested on her neck.

"So ready to go?" He kissed the spot on her neck where it met her shoulders.

"Yeah come on let's go." She grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers together. As they made their way to the car Esposito and Ryan's head popped out from the sunroof.

"Dude we totally knew it you and Beckett are totally dating."

"Boys sit in that car or you aren't coming tonight." Beckett laughed and she moved closer to Castle.

"Okay then." They got in the limo and sat down pouring themselves some of the champagne. Castle and Beckett got in and they smiled at each other.

"So…" Ryan started.

"Ryan shut up. I don't want to hear a word from you until we get to the premier."

Ryan nodded in response. Castle put his arm over Beckett's shoulder and Beckett rested her head on his shoulder.

"Awww you guys look so cute together." Lanie smiled.

They made small talk until they pulled up outside the red carpet, fans were screaming and reporters were outside taking pictures and interviews.

"So we all ready?" Castle grinned.

"Yeah." They all said together.

With that Castle opened the door and stepped out.

* * *

**A/N: **Well next chapter will be up tomorrow guys so hope you've enjoyed the last 2.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Well I read Heat Wave today and thought that i'd incorporate a bit of it into the story to go with the movie. I hope you guys like it and the next chapter will be up later today or tomorrow. Thanks for your support and kind reviews.

* * *

As soon as they were all out lights were flashing from the photographs being taken of them, everyone had a huge smile on their faces and they waved.

"Well Castle this is a turnout." Esposito said as he looked around.

"Hey I'm one of New York's bestsellers I expect nothing less." He smiled and then grabbed Beckett and put a hand around her lower back. "So are you ready to go meet some big shot celebrities?"

She smiled as she leaned into him. "Well I guess my night could be worse. Let's go."

Everyone headed down the red carpet smiling and laughing. Crazed fans were shouting for Castle and many reporters were getting more photo shots. They reached the entrance and a reporter managed to get them for an interview.

" we were just wondering if we could have a quick interview."

"Why of course." He smiled at her.

"So first how do you feel about your books coming to reality and into the big screen?"

"Well I'm excited as most people are, it's a dream come true. I just hope they did my book justice."

"Great, so can we be expecting a new Nikki Heat book any time soon?"

"Well I'm working on the next book now, so that should be in stores in about 3 months."

"Oh really care to share the details?"

"I'm afraid you can't know any details."

"Oh come on just a small one. How about Nikki and Rook, are they officially together now?"

"Now that would just be spoiling the surprise."

They both laughed. "So anyway back to the movie. Did you have any involvement in the making of it?"

"Well yes, I made a few trips to L.A. when I wasn't busy doing research or writing."

"So you've been impressed at the making of it?"

"Well yes, I'm impressed they stuck it out this long and continued it." They laughed again.

"So the question that is on every woman's mind. Is there someone special in your life yet or can we still call you New York's most eligible bachelor."

"Well, I'm sad to say you can't anymore, I have someone very close to me and well I don't know where I'd be without her." He smiled.

"Well I'm sure you will have many disappointed fans out there."

"Yes, but hey it's always good to know that I've got many women to fall back on." They both laughed again.

"Well thanks for the interview, I hope that you enjoy what is hopefully going to become a major hit."

He smiled at her. "Why thank you."

He moved towards Beckett and smiled at her. "Ready to go watch the movie of a lifetime?"

"Why when's that?"

"That's not funny." He looked at her and she just smiled at him.

"You wouldn't expect anything less from me."

"No that's true I wouldn't."

"Hey are you lovebirds coming or not?" Lanie looked at them and sighed. "All the good seats will be taken."

"Fine we're coming." Castle then put his arm around Beckett again and leaned in close. "You know I've heard the back seats are amazing."

"How about no Castle."

"Oh come on Beckett, it'll be fun."

"Anymore talk like that and you are sitting next to Ryan and Esposito."

He thought about his options. "How about a dark secluded corner at the after party?"

"Still going to be a no."

"You are no fun at all Kate."

"Oh you have no idea how fun I can be Rick."

"Well now I'm intrigued."

"And you will have to be until later." She winked at him and followed Lanie to find some seats for everyone.

They found a row of seats in the middle row and they had an excellent view of the screen. Castle and Beckett sat at down and Castle leaned in close again. "Hey Beckett."

"What Castle?" She looked at him. They were inches away from each other.

"I was wondering what you meant by I'd find out later."

"Exactly what it meant."

"But what if I can't wait that long."

"Well then you'll have to suffer."

Castle leaned back in his chair. "Oh and Castle."

"Yes."

"If you even think about fake yawning and putting your arm around me I will hurt you."

"I love you too." Before he knew what he was saying the words had come out and Beckett stared at him. Before she could say anything the lights dimmed and the movies started. Castle at that moment was thankful.

* * *

Halfway through the movie she looked over at Castle and he was to concentrated in the movie to notice her. The reason why was obvious it was the scene they were all waiting for, the hook up between Rook and Nikki. Rook had just poured salt on his hand and Nikki went to lick it off, she drank her shot of tequila and then reached for his wrist taking the lime. It was the Nikki's turn she did the same for Rook and then they stared at each other. They slowly leaned in and then when she felt Castle's hand slip into hers, their fingers entwined in the dark cinema.

She smiled to herself and then glanced beside her at Lanie at which something caught her eye Esposito was next to her and they were holding hands. She couldn't believe her eyes. She nudged Castle who looked at her expectantly. She then smiled and nodded her head at Lanie and Esposito's hands. He grinned to himself and then looked back at Beckett. She smiled softly to him and then broke contact looking back to the screen. She was so going to have words with Lanie later.

* * *

They walked out of the entrance door the same way they had come in it had since quietened down because of the rain. Beckett turned to Castle."Hey Castle how cliché would it be if I grabbed your hand and we ran to the limo?"

He laughed. "I'm thinking very."

"Well in the case." She grabbed his hand ran outside and then stopped midway. They stood in the rain staring at each other and the both laughed. Castle was getting the rain all down his face and his hair had started to stick up.

"Kate."

"Yes."

"I meant what I said in there tonight."

She looked at him puzzled.

"I do love you."

Beckett held her breath, she had never heard someone tell her that and mean it like he did, but there was one thing that was sure she felt the same. "Rick."

"Yes."

"I think I love you too."

He smiled and picked her from the floor and spun her round. He put her back on the floor and put his hands on her waist. She then leaned up and kissed him.

Lanie, Esposito, Alexis, Ryan, Chet and Martha watched and smiled.

"How long do you think we should wait until we get them?" Ryan asked.

"Oh let's just give them a few more minutes, it's a happy moment." Martha smiled at her son, she knew he had found happiness again.

"Do you think they'd mind if we went to the after party without them." Esposito asked hopefully.

"Right now I don't think they would." Lanie laughed.

"Well in that case…" Ryan and Esposito headed for the limo.

"Hey I said they wouldn't right now, it doesn't mean we are going without them"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: First off thanks for the reviews guys and everyone for sticking around. marycarlyn thanks for telling me about the mistake in the last chapter that was fixed :) **

**Second I've been sat writing this for the last 3-4 hours because I was a little unsure of how to write it, there will probably be another chapter or 2 after this if you want. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Everyone arrived at the after party and the first place that Ryan and Esposito headed was to the bar, Lanie and Alexis followed seeing if they could see any celebrities. Alexis by now was good at spotting them so she used her best abilities to look. Next Beckett and Castle came in and went to the bar with Ryan and Esposito.

Many of the guests were on the dance floor, some were sat at table in a quiet corner talking and some were at the bar. Beckett and Castle ordered their drinks and then went to find a spare table which they managed to find near the dance floor.

Lanie and Alexis were busy going around chatting to all the well known celebrities that they knew, Ryan and Esposito were on their 5th round and Castle stood up from their table. He held his hand out to Beckett.

"What?"

"Come on we're going to dance."

"No."

"It's either that or I'm dragging you to that dark secluded corner over there." He winked to her and she relented.

"Fine just one."

They walked on the dance floor and started to dance along with the crowd, laughing as half the dancers swayed because they had drank too much.

It was getting late and Esposito and Ryan were nowhere to be found, Lanie had taken Alexis back to the loft along with Martha and told Beckett she'd call her in the morning. Castle watched as Beckett yawned and he decided that it was time for her to go home.

"You ready to go home?"

"It depends are you coming with me." She grinned at him.

"That all depends on whether you want me to."

"Oh Castle I think you know my answer to that."

"Well I guess I could come with you."

They stood up and made their way outside and hailed a cab.

* * *

10 minutes later they arrived outside Beckett's apartment, Castle paid the fare and they both headed up.

"Are you expecting to stay the night Castle?"

"No I just thought that letting him go would be easier."

They walked hand in hand up to her apartment door and they stared at each other and smiled.

"I had a really nice time tonight Castle."

"I'm glad you did."

She grabbed his hand and he stroked her hand with his thumb. "So you think this was out first official date?"

"I don't know, I mean I did specifically mention that it wasn't a date, but now I don't know what to think."

"Well I think…" He slowly inched closer. "That secretly you wanted it to be a date."

"Well you're wrong their Castle."

"I'm never wrong about you Beckett."

She reached up grabbed him and slowly gave him a kiss. "Sometimes Castle you are allowed to be wrong."

"Not about you though." He gave her another light kiss and then looked at his watch. "Wow it's late I really should be getting home."

"Or you could just stay here tonight."

"Are you sure you can trust me to be alone in a room with you." He winked at her.

"Well I'm hoping that I can't."

She got her keys out and opened the door to her apartment, both her and Castle walked in. She closed the door and then put the lock on. That's when Castle shoved her against the door gently and grabbed hold of her. He leaned down and passionately kissed her.

"God Kate you really do now how to drive someone crazy."

She groaned and he leaned down and started to kiss her neck. Leaving trails from her ear to her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and then started to lead him towards her bedroom.

"Kate…"

"Rick I know what I want and I know how to get it." She smiled and pulled him to her. "This night has been amazing and I have a feeling it's about to get even better."

He stared at her shocked. "I've never seen you so in charge."

"Do I need to break out my handcuffs?"

"Would it help." His eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

"Rick…" He looked at her. "Shut up."

"I like it when a woman's in control." He grinned at her.

"Well then do as I say."

He mock saluted her and then drew her mouth to his again. He took his shoes off and her fingers found the way to his jacket and it landed on the floor. She took his shirt from trousers and slowly started to undo the button's tormenting Castle who had found the way to the zipper on her dress. He slowly moved it down until it wouldn't go any further.

"Now I know why I chose this dress." They had been moving backwards towards her bedroom door.

She had reached the last button on his shirt and it fell to the floor. She ran her hands up and down his chest and they both relished in the contact. She ran her hands to his belt and slowly undid it.

Her dress ended up on the floor and then his belt was tugged from around his waist. She took off her heels and then she ended up against the kitchen wall. Castle's hands were anywhere they could get and her hands slowly reached down to open the button on his trousers. She felt him slowly tense under touch and the immediately relax. They continued their way down the hall and his trousers were on the floor.

Her back his the bedroom door and she slowly reached behind to grab the door handle. Opening the door they backed up and her knees hit the back of the bed. They slowly fell on the bed Castle landing on top of Beckett. She felt Castle's erection and she moaned. She knew she needed him as much as he needed her.

She flipped them over and reached down to the hem of his boxers, she slowly tugged them down and he dropped his head to the bed and closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation that was occurring. She reached them end of this legs and threw them on the floor along with his socks.

He sat up and grabbed her. "Now you look a little overdressed to me."

She chuckled slightly. "Feel free to relieve me of my clothing." So he did exactly just that. When he reached down to pull of her underwear off she tensed and then she was left in exactly the same state as Castle. He slowly made his way back up to her kissing her stomach and then reaching her breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth and she moaned again.

"Rick…" Her head flew back and she closed her eyes. He was then back to her mouth slowly battling for dominance with her. She grabbed him and he was on his back again. She reached over and pulled a wrapper from the box in her top drawer. As she took the condom out of the wrapper he grabbed her hips and steadied her. She slowly moved aside and rolled the condom over his erection.

He then flipped them and she bit her lip, as she knew was coming. He slowly entered her and she moaned in the feeling, they both did.

"Rick…" She breathed closing her eyes.

"Kate…" He leant down and kissed her.

They slowly moved together creating a rhythm between them. He kissed her neck as she further enjoyed the sensation. "Oh god." She breathed. If he kept this up she was going to last much longer.

She reached up and ran her hands through his hair.

"Rick…I'm almost there…" She slowly breathed out.

He reached her ear and gently whispered to her ear. "Come for me Kate." He nibbled her ear and then she lost all control. The sound of his voice was the last straw.

"Oh my god." She closed her eyes again. "RICK!"

That was all her needed he collapsed against her a few moments later calling her name. They were both breathing heavily and covered in a layer of sweat. He slowly removed himself from her and disposed of the now used condom. Lying next to her she looked over at him. He slowly lifted his hand and moved a strand of hair from her face and left his hand on her cheek. Slowly reaching down he tenderly placed a kiss on her lips.

"That was…" She started but was at a loss for words.

"I know." He grinned in comparison.

"I can't believe we waiting 2 years to do that." She said a few moments later.

"I know maybe we shouldn't leave it that long next time."

"I should have had you when I had the chance."

"I knew you wanted me."

"Castle, shut up and enjoy the moment."

Beckett moved and rested her head on his chest slowly tracing patterns on his chest with her finger. He drew her close wrapping his arm around her waist, they both fell to sleep like that and didn't move.


	15. Chapter 15

Beckett awoke the next morning and smiled, she felt the weight of Castle's arm around her. She looked at her alarm clock and noticed it was 9am much later than she usually awoke. She felt Castle's breath on her neck and she slowly turned around. She reached up and her hand slowly traced his lips his eyes flickered open slowly and his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Morning." He said coughing slightly so his voice sounded normal again.

"Morning." She said smiling.

"You hungry?"

"Not for food I'm not."

"Oh really what would you be hungry for may I ask?" He grinned at her.

"I don't know Castle you figure it out."

"Well can I have a little help?" He winked at her.

She reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, he wrapped his arms tighter around her and deepened the kiss. She was on her back in seconds and Castle's hand was trailing from her hair to her neck and ended up on her breast.

She loved what he did to her, he bought a side out in her that she never thought she had. He was different to everyone else she had had in her bed, he let her have control, well most of the time. He moved his mouth to her neck and she had decided that she had had enough, she grabbed him and then straddling his waist stared at him.

"You should now by now Castle that I don't like to waste valuable time."

"I love when you're in control."

"Better get used to it."

"Don't worry I intend too."

She leaned down and slowly kissed him her hand reaching down to grasp him. He groaned and his hands trailed up and down her back.

"You really do know how to torture someone don't you."

"I've had years of practice Castle."

"I can tell."

She reached over to the bedside table and took another condom from her stash. She slowly rolled it on his ever growing erection and then positioned herself just above him.

"You know I love a woman on top." Castle growled at her.

"And I love showing you your place." She winked at him and he chuckled slightly.

She slowly lowered herself onto him and they both moaned at the contact. She started to slowly move against him and he held her by her hips to steady her. She leaned down and kissed him and then started to move faster. Before they knew it they were both breathing heavily and staring at each other.

"I will never get bored of that." Castle grinned while running a hand up and down Beckett's side.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." She moved her body close to him and he wrapped the covers around them as he felt her shiver.

"Hey what are you doing today?"

"Well I don't know yet Castle it's only just started."

"How would you like to spend the day with me and Alexis?"

"What would it involve?"

"Well normally a nice walk in the park, a movie and some lunch."

"It sounds perfect."

"Great."

* * *

Castle and Beckett were walking up to his door as soon as Beckett had gotten dressed and he silently opened the door.

"Trying to sneak in are we?" He heard his daughter's voice and found her sitting down.

"Of course not, why would I do that?

"Well let's see it's 10 in the morning, I haven't heard from you since last night and well you never come in silently."

Castle sighed and walked in.

"Morning Kate" Alexis smiled happily.

"Good morning Alexis."

"Have a good time last night."

"Yes I enjoyed it very much."

Beckett took a seat across from Alexis and smiled. Castle walked up to Alexis and kissed her hair before turning to Beckett and kissing her softly.

"Well I'm going to go and get dressed for today, won't be long."

He literally ran up the stairs and Alexis and Beckett were left in silence.

"So how's Ash?"

"Oh he's good thanks. So are you coming with dad and me today?"

"Yes he asked me this morning. You don't mind do you?"

"Are you kidding of course I don't."

After a few minutes Castle came downstairs in jeans and a t-shirt that fit him perfectly. "So are my favourite girls ready?"

"Yeah." They both answered.

Alexis turned to him as they were walking out. "Oh dad I hope you don't mind but I invited Ash along."

"No of course I don't mind him coming along."

After the whole gun incident a few weeks back, Castle had come to like the boy.

* * *

After going to watch a movie of Alexis' choice they headed into the park, Alexis walked a few steps ahead of them with Ash Beckett and Castle watched them both, Castle was watching Ash more than Alexis.

"Would you give it a break Castle."

"What?"

"I've seen the way you're looking at him."

"Who?"

"Ash."

"I'm sorry I can't help it." He reached down and took her hand in his entwining their fingers.

"Well try."

"Okay just for you." He smiled at her.

Castle and Beckett sat on a bench as Alexis and Ash went to get a drink. Young couples were walking around hand in hand and old couples were slowly paddling across the water in a rental boat. Beckett slowly leaned her head Castle's shoulder and took it all in.

"You know I could get used to this."

"Good because I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they both smiled.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this story hope you all enjoyed it. I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this so if you're interested then let me know.**


End file.
